Gintoki Sakata
Summary Sakata Gintoki (坂田 銀時, Sakata Gintoki) ''is the founder and president of the Yorozuya Gin-Chan, as well as a highly skilled samurai, having fought in the Joui War in the past. During the war, he became known as the '''ShiroYasha' (White Demon in English Translation) due to his powerful swordplay and demonic white appearance. In an era when samurai are no longer needed. To add to his troubles, oppressive aliens have moved in to invade. Gintoki lives with Kagura and Shinpachi, taking on odd jobs to make the world a better place...and to pay their rent. Gintoki has naturally permed silver hair, which he blames for his lacking love-life. He has a big crush on the TV's news weather girl, Ketsuno. In fact, to date, the only time he is seen to have blushed is when he tries to make use of Sadaharu and Ketsuno's dog to get a chance to talk to her. Though several female characters have shown an interest in Gintoki, he usually does not show any response back and merely puts up with them as annoyances. Despite being a fearsome fighter with nearly unmatched skills, he avoids needless bloodshed after suffering the loss of most of his friends and allies during the Joui war. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | Unknown | 1-A Name: Sakata Gintoki, Yorozuya, Mr. Odd Jobs, ShiroYasha, Gin-chan, Gin-san, Pacco, Ginko Origin: Gintama Gender: Male Age: 20+ years old | About 30 years old Classification: Human, Jack of all Trades, Samurai, Shiroyasha, Madan, Sweet Tooth, Timekeeper | Puppet Enmi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, is able to see and absorb ghosts, limited Matter Manipulation, Master Swordsman, can generate wind blades with sword slashes, Aura, can steal abilities from other magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump characters, can break the fourth wall, immune to psychological attacks, hypnosis, illusion, and many kinds of viruses, levitation, Telepathy, energy attacks, materialization of spiritual projection with superhuman characteristics (has invisibility) | Bacteria and viruses manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Via this calc) | Unknown (caused a chain reaction on all life on Earth) | Complex Hypervers level (Because I say so) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Mach 14.1), likely Massively Hypersonic when bloodlusted | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Class GJ+, Class TJ | Unknown Durability: Town level | Unknown Stamina: Very high, can move being wounded and pierced through breast able to go without food for months Range: Extended melee range with sword | Planetary Standard Equipment: Gintoki's Toyako Bokutō, Toothpick Guingamp, Vesper Scooter | Staff Intelligence: High, ideal at trolling and manipulation skills, extremely cunning strategist, tactician, master swordsman Weaknesses: He is on the verge of diabetes, lazy, and terrified of ghosts,=. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Immense Strength: From the Yorozuya trio, Gintoki's physical strength is not as high as Kagura's, given the fact that he is human, while Kagura is from the Yato Clan. However, Gintoki's physical strength is still nothing to scoff at, and he is probably the strongest human known so far, strong enough to even be recognized by Kamui, one of the strongest Yato in the series. He can destroy enormous pieces of machinery or drive his blunt bokuto through a man's skull with ease. Tremendous Endurance: One of Gintoki's defining traits is his extreme level of physical endurance. Gintoki fights without consideration for his life a majority of the time and, while this gives him the ability to fight without limits, is also a testament to how little Gintoki values his own life. Coupled with his incredibly high pain tolerance, this makes him an incredibly fearsome fighter. A mere day after having his forearm impaled byDoromizu Jirochou, Gintoki fought evenly alongside him to defeat dozens of Shinra assassins, withstanding countless injuries in the process and losing very high amounts of blood. Agility: Gintoki is incredibly nimble, capable of matching the agility of the renowned shinobi Hattori Zenzou. In addition, his reflexes (while often downplayed for comedic purposes) are great, and he is capable of dodging, deflecting, or in some instances, throwing back knives, arrows and similar projectiles. When Gintoki is particularly enraged, his speed and reflexes reach absurd heights, allowing him to perform such feats as shattering a sword in mid-swing with his teeth or closing meters of distance between himself and his target in a fraction of a second. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Gintoki's swordsmanship is rough, but far from unrefined. He tends to wield even full-length katanas one-handed, with fairly wide but quick chops. His level of skill has been complimented by several esteemed swordmasters, such as Yagyuu Binbokusai, who noted that his style is something not taught, but developed by Gintoki himself. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As part of his brawler-like fighting style, Gintoki regularly uses his fists and kicks in combat. As such, he is far less bothered by being caught unarmed than most other swordsmen in the series. While his bokuto is usually used to deliver the final blow against an opponent, many of his most consistent, damaging attacks are kicks delivered to the torso. Combat Intuition: Gintoki is noticeably skilled in terms of battlefield tactics, likely due to his extensive experience. He is capable of developing adaptive strategies as he fights, often within seconds, and knows exactly what to look for in an opponent's fighting style to create openings for himself. Weapon Expertise: While Gintoki vastly prefers to make use of his swordsmanship in combat, he is well-versed in the use of many types of weapons, from naginatas and kunai to senbon and explosives. Likely due to his training as a samurai and time spent on the battlefield, he is able to incorporate the use of almost anything he finds in a fight, and frequently catches his opponents off-guard by using his surroundings against them. Spiritual Affinity: Gintoki can see and communicate with spirits, as shown during the Ghost Ryokan Arc. However, this ability has failed to manifest on a few occasions and likely simply applies to specific types of spirits. Gag Abilities '-Jerk:' Gintoki often used in battle. Gene rushes at superhuman speed towards the enemy, making a wide sweep of the sword to attack the approaching him. '-Guardian Spirit Ashraman:' Ashraman is the guardian spirit of Gintoki, invisible ghost by nature pledges allegiance to his master. Has the uncanny physical strength and can attack the enemy, attempted the life of Kagura, as well as cause damage to spiritual beings. When taking damage Ashoamana, Gintoki will also be harmful. '-Stands:' Gintoki has the ability to breathe a spirits of dead people and use them as stands, each of which has its own special ability. Gintoki can freely switch between them in battle. Capacity is limited to the stands, at an overabundance spirits will fall out from the body to the outside. Known stands: *'''-Iron girl:' Using her spirit the handyman Gin-san, Kagura, Gintoki receives at its disposal a huge physical force representative race Jato, the strongest clan in the universe. *'-Smiling cabaret club:' With the spirit of Shimura Otae Gintoki gains the ability to distort space and create dark matter in their hands. Matter is poisonous and has the properties of acids. *'-Missionary:' Japanese missionary spirit with a gun. '-Toothpick Guingamp:' Donated by Edo master sword, capable of killing any kind of computer viruses and create energy attacks, surrounding the aura of its owner. Known attacks: *'-Magiklin:' Wide wave of energy sweeps away his enemies, does not have a powerful destructive potential. *'-Sharm Green:' Energy surrounds only one enemy inflicting little damage *'-Femeli Fresh:' Unknown, probably similar to the attack, "Green Sharm" *'-Mama Lemon:' The owner surrounds himself with a powerful aura of which are emitted by one or two energy blasts *'-Kamikaze:' The strongest attack in the crossing of two such attacks, it creates a huge column of energy, height of several hundred meters and a blast capable of destroying a third of the size of a fortress city '-Mugetsu:' Gintoki has the ability, like Ichigo to reincarnation in Mugetsu. But unlike Ichigo's mugetsu Gin-san improved it to stay in one piece, also keeps his white kimono. '-Stumps bank:' Gintoki kicks ordinary tin / aluminum cans with enough force to cause an explosion that could be seen from orbit. Here's a calc '''Time Manipulation:' Using the Clock of some unknown aliens, Gintoki can manipulate time, such as travel back in time to change some events, etc. '-Dissemination "Byakuso":' Gintoki is a peddler of infection of mass destruction, from which only a man can die, treatment of it is probably impossible. Key: Base | Corrupted Future Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Gintama Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Samurai